


Thunder

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Hurt Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Protective Ian Gallagher, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: For his own safety, Ian preferred to stay as far as possible from Mickey Milkovich. But difficult for him not to be intrigued by the behavior of the young thug.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Michelle for your help ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

I'm sure if it keeps raining like that the shop will end up flooded.

Linda forced me to stay at work tonight despite the fucking weather, as if it was unthinkable that we close exceptionally.

What does she think, that customers will brave the storm to come here and buy our “delicious artisanal products hands made by wonderful little fairies”? If they are not too fool, they will stay at home and do without our canned soups, our pesticide vegetables, and our out-of-date products.

I tried to convince Kash to change her mind, but he is unable to stand up to his wife.

I wonder how I could have been attracted by him.

When Lip discovered for us, he told me that I had a daddy-issue and to tell the truth, I'm wondering now if that's not a bit true. Apart from that, I don't see what could attract me.

At times I disgust myself a little, I have more and more trouble with our situation, but I don't want to break because I'm afraid for my work and then I don't want to be alone. At least with Kash, I don't need to go around the bars and the clubs to find someone and risk meeting some homophobic assholes.

Speaking of homophobic asshole, here comes Mickey Milkovich!

If there had a contest of the biggest asshole in the area he would surely have a chance to win.

In the end, I was right, only fools brave the storm to come here.

I look down at my magazine, hoping not to meet Mickey's eyes.

I did it once and I ended up with a cracked rib and a broken nose. In other words, I don't want to do it again!

It was a bit of my fault, I knew very well that it wasn't a good idea to fix him like that in the eyes, but what can I say, I couldn't resist. At that moment I noticed how beautiful his eyes were and without understanding why I was stuck watching them.

In these conditions, impossible for Mickey not to hit me.

When he saw my injuries, Kash wanted to avenge me, but as soon as I told him who did it he quickly forgot his idea.

The Milkovich family has been coming to this store for years and none of them ever pays. Kash once tried to call the cops to stop Terry. Since that time he has changed and isn't far to open the door of the shop when Terry arrives, just to have no problem.

I take a quick glance at Mickey, hoping to be discreet enough that he doesn't notice it.

Even if I know that it's a big risk, I can't help but watch his ass.

How can such a homophobe have an ass like his? It's not fair for all gays on Earth.

I quickly look down before he realizes it.

I was lucky this time because he turns just a second after.

He's going towards me. I really hope he didn't notice the looks on his ass otherwise I'm a dead man.

Fortunately for me, he only came to the checkout to get the cardboard next to me. He empties the contents on the floor leaving a pot of tomato sauce spread on the ground before putting all his products in the box and leave without a word.

I finally let out my breath. 

How a guy smaller than me can have so much held on me? It's a mystery.

What I do know is that the less I see him, the better it's.

Only half an hour before I can go home, unfortunately for me, the weather doesn't seem to wait longer to get worse.

It's been less than a minute since Mickey came out and I'm already hearing thunder.

I don't care about Kash or Linda, I go home, nobody will know that the shop closed half an hour earlier.

I go through the front door, just to check that none of my two bosses are near.

There is no one in the street, but I notice the cardboard that Mickey had used, just a few steps from me.

My curiosity will surely be responsible for my death one day. It's impossible for me not to go and check it.

I find myself completely wet, on the doorstep of the shop, the cardboard soaked by the rain in the hands.

Everything is still in there as if Mickey had vanished leaving it.

Although I shouldn’t be paying attention, my mind is already imagining a multitude of scenarios ranging from kidnaping to the idea that Mickey melted in the rain.

I laugh at my own imagination by putting back the products.

I close the front door. It is better to go by the behind door. Everyone would have understood my desire to return earlier, but for Linda, only one thing counts, the money, and it is not by leaving work earlier that I will allow her to have more.

I notice noise when I pass the reserve and I stop immediately. Logic would like me to continue without trying to understand, especially since there are many rats here ...

After 30 seconds my curiosity wins and I pass the door of the reserve.

Nothing could prepare me for what is happening in front of me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thunder seems to make Mickey react in a way that Ian would never have suspected. The young thug turning into a poor little thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a pretty short chapter so I'm going to publish 2

Nothing could prepare me for what is happening in front of me!

Mickey Milkovich, drenched by the rain, huddled in a corner of the room, arms encircling his legs bent against his chest.

A huge thunderclap makes the walls shake and Mickey drops his legs to try to protect his skull with his hands.

The show is so disturbing that I stuck for several minutes watching Mickey scream with each roar of thunder.

I ended up approaching him without really knowing why or what I'm going to do.

He starts shouting and gesticulating in every direction as soon as I put my hand on him so I move away quickly.

He doesn’t even look at me, he keeps his gaze fixed on the ground and seems to be trembling with cold.

I grab a blanket on the other side of the room. Kash leaves it there all the time for when he wants us to fuck on the floor without freezing his ass.

I'm trying to chase that image out of my head, it's definitely not the time to think about it.

I try to surround Mickey with the blanket, but I get a punch in the face. My second attempt isn't really better since I ended up on the ground.

I'm close to giving up, but I don't know why I just can't.

This time it's the right one, I manage to surround Mickey with the blanket and I prevent him from struggling as much as possible.

After a good ten minutes, Mickey ended up calming down and even clinging to me through the blanket.

I think unless you see it with your own eyes, no one will believe it.

It would be suicidal, however, for me to tell anyone about it. Even if for the moment Mickey looks like a terrified child, he will not stay that way forever.

Mickey ended up falling asleep in my arms almost an hour after I joined him.

* - * - *

I finally abandoned Mickey on the reserve. And even if I know that he doesn't risk anything and that being next to him when he woke up was suicidal, I can't help but feel ashamed.

I left the back door open so he would not be locked up.

It wasn't very secure, but the idea of a burglary terrorized me less than the idea of being next to Mickey when he'll open his eyes.

* - * - *

I have the impression that Mickey avoids me, and to tell the truth I don't have any problem with that because I always dread the idea of seeing him again.

I know he's around because I've seen him several times across the street looking at the shop.

There is no doubt that he is trying to make sure I don’t speak about what happened.

I intend to keep all this to myself. Even my best friend to whom I say everything will not know, at least I'll do anything to hide it from her.

I never hide anything from Mandy, at least not since she realized that I would never be attracted by her as she would have liked. 

But today it's different.

As stupid as it may seem, I'm convinced that my life depends on this secret.

Fortunately for me, tonight Mandy seems determined to monopolize all the talk.

I just nod and smile stupidly while listening to her.

Before I realize it we leave the fast-food to go to the movie.

I love Mandy, and even when she's just talking to me about the guy she loves I find her more interesting than a lot of people I know. She knows who she is and what she wants and does what it takes to get it. I just want her to be more aware of the wonderful person she is and the fact that she deserves better than those assholes she calls her boyfriends.

It's Mandy who chooses the film, an action film. I chose the last one so I let her decide, and to tell the truth I know that the main actor has a nude scene and we are both very interested in this idea.

A closer look, the main actor has beautiful blue eyes that remind me Mickey.

Why does it remind me Mickey?!?

Since few days everything makes me think of Mickey, and as soon as I can forget him a moment, a new element like this reminds me of everything I try to forget.

I try to forget about this inconvenience and focus on the movie that started some time ago.

Mandy firmly grasps my hand and turning to her, I realize she's terrified.

My seat vibrates under the magnitude of the sound of resonance in the room. The sound of the movie is always too loud and the storm scene unfolding before our eyes obviously doesn’t help.

I automatically tighten my hand around my friend's and I feel that she calms a little. She withdraws her hand as soon as the scene ends and I don’t try to hold her back.

Now all my mind is focused on Mickey. Mandy seems to have the same fear as him.

My mind runs at full speed and I try to understand what could have created such fear in them.


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted to talk to Mandy right after the movie, but it wasn't hard to understand that she doesn't.

So I kept silent and searched info by myself.

Since it's difficult to find an answer to such a personal question on Google, it was better to go see the only person who knows everything about everyone around here... My dad.

Yes I know it's probably the worst idea in the world, but I have to know, I think about it all the time now and I’m sure if I'm careful nobody will know.

Making Frank speak is one of the simplest things ever. After his second beer, he agrees to talk about everything without any problem. In addition, he often happens to forget his evenings when he drinks too much which is, in this case, a great advantage.

I know I should be ashamed to have used my father like that, but first of all, no one will judge me for using Frank and then the cause was well worth it.

It had not taken long before he told me about Mandy and Mickey's mother, more precisely about her death, and it wasn't hard to deduce everything else.

According to Frank's words, everyone here knew that it was Terry who had killed his wife, but no one could prove anything so no one talk about it... Her body had been found in the middle of their garden, completely soaked by the rain, half buried by the mud.

The storm that night had made it impossible to found any clue.

According to Frank, it was a huge storm that had lasted for hours and caused many accidents throughout the city.

Mickey had been found in the garden, curled up against the wall of the house, totally unable to say anything.

He had been taken to the hospital but had been taken home shortly after.

Terry could not stand anyone talking about the death of his wife, all kept quiet before slowly forgetting what had happened without knowing what happened to Mickey.

From what Frank had said, Mandy wasn't in the house at that time, but it's a safe bet that her reaction to the thunder was related to the same event.

I know it would have been more logical to stop there. I found the explanation for this event, but my mind was focus on Mickey.

From that moment on the reserve, Mickey came daily to populate my dreams, as if seeing him as fragile had made me realize that Mickey could be much more than the brute he seemed to be up to now as if this moment had created doubt in me.

And if Mickey wasn't the one I thought he was, and if Mickey was more than that, and if ... Fucking crap brain!

I would give a lot to return to that moment when Mickey was only a wild beast and not a being endowed with feelings.

It's not because he's finally able to feel anything other than hatred or anger that I have to imagine him naked, against me, mouth ajar to let a whine escape- Fuck! Why can't I stop thinking about it?!? 

Yes, Mickey is finally a human being, but it is not necessary as long as he becomes my only fantasy!

Chatting quietly with your best friend when you want to ask her a ton of questions, and that her brother, who comes to visit you in dreams every night, decided to sit next to you... Fucking impossible!

Seeing Mandy and Mickey bickering for the remote like that makes me want to take the part of Mandy, just to see Mickey moaning longer. He is adorable when he moans- Fuck! I was already fantasizing about him, and now I find him adorable! What's wrong with me?

I look down so I don’t cross his eyes. As stupid as it may seem, I have the impression that he suspects something.

In the end, looking down wasn't necessarily the best of ideas. Mickey doesn’t wear pants, but only boxers and it is impossible for me not to keep the gaze fixed on him.

I get up and go to the bathroom hoping that none of them is disturbed by my reaction.

I folded the toilet seat to sit on the toilet a few minutes, but after reflection, it seems to me the worst idea of the century. Nobody had washed this thing for years, sitting on it I'll probably catch diseases that everyone thought was gone.

Finding something to do in the bathroom when you don't need to piss is more complicated than I thought. I know I could just stand out, but I prefer to stay away from Mickey as long as possible.

With some luck, he will not be on the couch when I go out.

Ok, I have to be more careful when I wish something. Mickey is no longer on the couch when I open the bathroom door, mainly because he is now in front of me.

I want to lower my eyes to not stay there to fix him, but once again my body doesn’t obey me.

It's actually Mickey who drops his eyes, but not out of fear, at least that's not the impression I have. It looks like he's scanning my whole body with his eyes and now he has a small smile on the corner of his mouth.

I don’t have anymore choice, from now on I avoid this guy like the plague. 

It should not be so complicated…

I avoided him without problem before!

Yes, but before I didn’t want to see him at all, and it's not really the case anymore...

*-*-*

My bad luck continues because Mickey seems to have been appointed to fill the family fridge again.

I try not to stare at him at all and to look busy enough that he doesn’t try to talk to me, but I failed totally.

Mickey stopped in front of the the cash register and just dropped a 20 to pay.

Since when does Mickey Milkovich pay for his groceries?!? It's not going to help me get him out of my head!

Luckily for me two days later, Linda decided that she, Kash and the kids would visit their family and she didn’t trust me enough to take care of the store alone. Without Kash n Grab there is less risk for me to see Mickey.

It also suits me because like that I don’t have to see Kash.

I decided to break up with him, and even though I know it's rude I'm just going to ghost him.

Kash is not the only one to visit his family without his consent since Mandy is also obliged to follow this punishment.

Her father sent her to her aunt to help her take care of the kids.

I know it's bad to be happy about this situation, but at least it limits even more opportunities to meet Mickey.

I know that I promised myself to do everything to avoid seeing him, and I do my best about it, but it’s too much difficult to stop talking about him with Mandy at all. I avoid of course asking direct questions, but it is already a good twenty minutes that we text and that the subject revolves around his brothers.

I feel like a young boy who discovers his first crush and acts in the most stupid way in the world.

It doesn't take long for Mandy to explained that her brothers accompanied their father for a drug deal outside the state.

I should be relieved, Mickey is definitely out of reach, I don't risk crossing him out of the house. For all that, it's not the feeling I have.

My stomach is knotted as if Mandy had just told me the worst news.

I finally let out all the pressure accumulated in me when she tells me that Mickey was in fact the only one who stayed at home. According to her, her father did not want him on this deal since Mickey has passed on genital herpes to the girl of the type with whom he wants to do business or something like that.

First, Why is Mandy forced to add such details?

Secondly, why is she obliged to announce me as nonchalantly as Mickey is straight? Ok, I knew it a bit, though when he looked at me from head to toe last time I had a little doubt.

Now I may dream of this girl with Mickey. I don't know her, I have no idea what she looks like, but I already hate her and I know she'll probably haunt my nightmares.

Once again I hate myself, but I lie to Mandy pretending I have to go help Fiona. It's not that I don't want to talk to her anymore, but I have to admit, this information about her brother disturbed me a little, maybe more like disturbed me a lot!

Resting my phone next to me I realize that I have nothing to do, at least nothing that motivates me.

I ended up looking out the window to see if life outside is more exciting than inside and I freeze on the spot.

A huge black cloud is invading the sky, and it looks like a storm is about to break out.


	4. Chapter 4

And here I am running to help Mickey Milkovich. Who would do that other than me?

Fuck! And now I feel sad for him because I'm probably the only one who want to help him.

If I'm not mistaken, Mickey is alone at home, and with this storm, he must be hiding somewhere, completely frightened.

To check that no one else was in the house would have been a good idea, but right now all I have in mind is to find Mickey.

Since when does his condition matter to me so much?

I am completely soaked, out of breath and I have no idea what really awaits me. After all, Mickey could very well have no problem, and landing like that in his room would surely sign my death sentence.

Seeing him sitting on the floor, his arms around his legs, his head against his knees, I feel relieved.

I know it's horrible to say, but it is how I feel.

Because I'm not going to get killed by Mickey for entering his room for no reason. Believe it or not, I don't want to die.

And secondly, and this is the most important thing, Mickey is at home and not somewhere else where I can't find him.

I grabbed the sheet on his bed as soon and I encircle Mickey's body with it. I'm pretty sure he's going to struggle.

Okay, I did not expect that. Instead of struggling, Mickey hooked directly to me through the sheet. He is still able to breathe with his head so deep against my shoulder?

I attract him more against me and I feel him relax a little.

No fucking way! You kidding me?!? How can I think of such things now?!? If I keep thinking about it, I'll- 

Shit! It's too late! I have to shift a little so that Mickey doesn't notice anything.

Ok, he did not kill me when I entered his room without warning, nor when I took him in my arms, but after that, it is sure that he will kill me.

How do you want me to stay stoic while the guy who haunts my dreams for a long time clings to me as if his survival depended on me?

For the moment he didn’t notice but soon it will be impossible to miss.

The more I try to repel Mickey, even only a little, and the more he sticks to me.

And Fuck! There he noticed it.

I think I never hated myself so much. I am a fucking pervert to be hard in this kind of situation.

Is it me or Mickey completely crushed his body on mine? It's impossible that he did not notice, especially stuck one against the other like that.

Okay! Either I'm definitely crazy, or Mickey is rubbing against me. This may not be the best term because it sounds like I'm talking about a dog, but it really feels like it.

I am not a believer, but here I dream of a miracle!

Mickey has just looked up at me and I'm willing to bet he has the same desires as me. Without a miracle, I don't see how I will be able to restrain myself.

If someone had told me one day that I would take advantage of Mickey Milkovich's weakness to sleep with him, I would have told him to kiss my ass.

I try to get away from him, he clings even more.

Well now it's sure, I did not have hallucinations, Mickey Milkovich wants to fuck with me. At least that's what I take from the hand he's trying to slip into my pants.

Even if I'm not a believer, I don't want to roast in hell for taking advantage of him when he wasn't in his normal state, so I try to push him away again.

And he sticks his mouth against my neck.

I try to move him with all the will of the world, how do you want me to resist that? Mickey Milkovich, who wants to sleep with me.

And here I am, begging him to stop.

A very difficult task when my own voice betrays me.

Okay, this is my last chance. If I can not do it right now, I will not have enough willpower to stop him from doing anything.

I force him to remove the hand he is trying to slip under my jeans and I force him to turn before sticking his back against my chest and encircle him totally with my arms.

I hold my head against his neck and whisper to him to calm down. It seems a little work, or so it's because the storm is finally calming down.

As time goes on, as the thunder stops rumbling, Mickey relaxes. Less than a minute later he is completely unconscious in my arms.

I know that the best solution would be to leave him alone now that there is no risk, but I can't do it.

How could I leave him alone while I'm imagining the number of times he had to go through this without anyone at his side?

*-*-*

Now, in addition, to avoid Mickey because of what happened at Kash n Grab, I avoid him for not having to face what happened at his place.

What does Mickey remember?

Does he remember that I was there? Does he remember what happened?

Please God, I know I'm not a believer, but please let him not remember! I promise that if he doesn't remember anything I believe in you.

And if at the same time you can make Kash stop looking like that all day it could be cool too...

The more time passes and the less I understand how I could be attracted by him. The problem is that the more time passes and the less I can get him to understand that I don't want him anymore.

We did not sleep together for a long time, but he got into the head that I wanted him to leave his wife for me and every time we talk about us he monopolizes speech. Okay, I could tell him that I don't care anymore about him, but I can’t see how I could find another job like this.

Better to look down on my phone, just to pretend to be busy and not to meet his eyes.

Mandy has bombarded me with texts the last days. I think she has a hard time living with her aunt, and hate having to take care of the kids. Although Mandy supports my little brothers very well, I know that she doesn’t really care about children and especially not being confined to household chores.

One day I told her that I really liked her feminist side, but she took it badly and got angry, result since I don’t make any comment on it. I hope one day she will find a guy who will finally see how good she is. She deserves it, even if at first you would not say, she is full of qualities.

I wonder how Terry Milkovich did to have two so great kids- Fuck! Ian! Stop thinking of him!

Looking up from the phone to change my mind wasn't necessarily a good idea. I just met Kash's gaze and now he's coming to me.

I look at my phone again and pretend to listen to him with a distracted ear. His wife is not around so instead of pretending to tidy the magazines next to me while he speaks to me, here he posted himself in front of me and speaks without trying to hide.

Don’t raise your eyes to heaven! Don’t tell him to go fuck himself! Don’t- Wait! What did he just say there?

And that's it, even when this idiot talks to me, all I'm thinking about is Mickey.

They're going to be a thunderstorm tonight?!? No! I watched the weather this morning and everything was fine. Ok, the weather is a little heavy for a few hours but not thunderstorm?

Kash stares at me and it's only now that I pick up what he has just proposed, close the shop earlier and finish the day in the reserve until he has to go home.

I must find an excuse and quick.

To tell you the truth, I immediately want to explain to Kash how much he disgusts me and run to join Mickey before he feels bad. But first, I have to keep my job to help save money, and secondly, I promised myself not to meet Mickey again, and as hard as it is for me I must hold.

The good thing when you have already had several bad matches with guys in clubs is that you know how to activate discreetly the ringing of your phone to pretend you have a call. I affirm that it's Fiona and finally Kash leaving me alone.

It's impossible for me to pretend to be on the phone until the end of my work. Luckily, several clients are preventing Kash from proposing me to follow him back to the reserve.

The more time passes, the darker the sky, and the more I want to leave to join Mickey.

I know he is strong and he has survived without me all these years, I also know that if he retires his chance, this time I could let him do it, but for all that I want to go find him.

Ok, either I'm drunk or I'm crazy! 

My last beer was yesterday so I have doubts about the first option, but the second seems still possible. 

Otherwise, how can I explain that Mickey Milkovich is now on the doorstep, soaked by the rain, breathing hard, staring at me?

Before I can do anything, Mickey grabbed my arm and dragged me to the reserve, threatening Kash with killing him if he disturbs us.

This time the storm has not started yet and Mickey seems still master of himself. He blocks the door with several boxes before forcing me to sit down and sit astride me.

The message is rather clear, especially since this time again he tries to slip his hand in my pants.

I try again to stop him, but I can't and don't want to stop Mickey so I let him.


	5. Chapter 5

Opening my eyes and seeing Mickey's gaze on me is both the most terrifying and captivating thing I have ever seen.

Although I know it's the worst time to think about it, I'm completely fascinated by the way he expresses himself silently just with a raised eyebrow. Where most men speak, Mickey uses his eyebrows.

Suddenly I remember where we are and that Kash was there when Mickey came.

"Don’t worry about him," says Mickey, with a cigarette in his mouth.

"What did you do?"

Mickey lets out a little laugh, it's not hard for him to understand what I'm thinking about, and even though I'm afraid what had happened to Kash, it's only for Mickey that I'm worried.

"I explained to him that if he wanted to keep his head on his shoulders he had to close his mouth."

It relieves me to hear that. I don’t want Mickey to get in trouble because of me or Kash.

"And what are you going to do for me? Are you going to threaten me too? "

"I was hoping I don't need it."

Ok, I have to calm down. I don’t know if it's his voice or his way of saying it, but I'm losing my mind.

I must breathe, and also find my clothes. Having this discussion completely naked doesn’t help to stay focused.

"Why did you do that?"

"Why did I do what?!?"

Now he looks angry, so far I can’t reason myself and I continue to fix him.

"Why did you come here? It would have been easier to stay at home. "

It seems that my question disturbs him a little because he takes a new breath on his cigarette and looks away.

I think it's better to forget my question. With a little luck if I pretend to have forgotten what I just asked he will not blame me.

"I can't calm myself with thunder, but with you, I can."

I probably heard it wrong, because he could not have said that...

He doesn’t seem determined to kill me ... Maybe I'll stay alive even after slept with him.

"I never thought you were-"

"Pay attention to what you're going to say, Gallagher!"

"Otherwise what? Are you going to jump on me again to fuck me? If that's your threat, do it. "

Ok, I went to the audacity but he smiled so it paid off.

"I never thought you were gay- But don’t worry I would not tell anyone!"

"I'm not a fag, I just love what I love ... And I know if you wanted to tell someone you'd have done it for a long time ..."

"And you like sleeping with girls?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That girl to whom you have herpes, the daughter of the guy in a deal with your father-"

"Margot?!? I have never slept with her... But even if I don't like fucking chicks like her that I'm gay! "

"You know Mickey, even if you say the opposite, having my cock in your ass is pretty gay ..."

Receiving Mickey's cigarette pack in the face is a very tender punishment compared to what I told him, but at least that proves that I'm not the only one who feels something here. If Mickey didn’t feel anything, he would probably have killed me for telling him that.

"You want to do it again?"

What?!? Wait! What did he just say that? There is no storm but he-

"There is no storm!"

To see Mickey giggle so naturally disturbs me. Even though I'm a little more comfortable in his presence now, I still struggle to act naturally when it seems that he acts as if the world belonged to him.

"I don’t need a storm to fuck! You need it?"

"It's just that…"

Fuck, why can’t I come up with a normal sentence?

"To fuck with you during a storm helps me to clear my mind and think of something else, but I'm sure I could find another reason to do it even without thunder..."

It isn't good, my body reacts too quickly to Mickey's proposal and given my nakedness there is no chance he missed the information.

"Looks like you're already pretty ready," Mickey remarked with a smirk.

* - * - *

It's been 5 years now that I found Mickey in the Kash n Grab reserve.

I have not been working there for a while now since Mickey beat Kash to make him understand that he can't come near me anymore, but I still think of that time periodically.

Not because I miss it, but mainly because since then I have realized all the changes that have occurred in my life.

Mickey and I live together now.

Some cops landed at Terry's house a few months after we started seeing each other, and they found several weapons related to unsolved killings with his imprints on them.

At first, I wondered if it wasn't Mickey who did that. And then I changed my judgment when I noticed the supported glances of his brothers towards us when we were together. For a moment I used Mandy as an excuse to come as often as possible to the Milkovichs, especially since our relationship was still secretive, but I think they quickly understood why I was coming.

And now I'm sure they wanted to protect their brother by locking up Terry.

Nobody ever talks about it, but I'm sure of what I'm saying.

I'm sure, Mickey also understood what they did, and I even think that's what motivated him to come out and finally agree to be in a official relationship with me.

I loved seeing my siblings' reactions when they realized I was going out with Mickey Milkovich. It was hilarious. Especially since they had to digest two things, the fact that Mickey is gay, and that we sleep together.

I know a little more about the fear that Mickey and Mandy share and I'm glad to know that Mickey is less and less terrified now.

Now that his father can no longer hurt them, there remains only the painful memory of what he had seen that day.

A memory that fades little by little over time to make room for other memories.

He always runs in my arms as soon as there is a storm and I'm in the vicinity. When I'm too far from him to calm him, we spend hours on the phone.

I am convinced that at times he pretends to be afraid to stay glued to me, but I will not complain.

Last year when we were celebrating his birthday, Mickey was totally drunk and confessed that now, more than the memory of his mother, the thunder reminded him of our relationship, and he always rushed into my arms afraid to think of something else again in those moments.

I never told anyone that Mickey was a romantic, but it's no longer a secret to me.

What is also no longer one is that I want to spend the rest of my life with him, protect him as soon as thunder roars and endure his bad temper the rest of the time.

Tonight there is a forecast storm. It's been several weeks since I waited or it. Mandy will still call me romantic, but these storms really mean something to me, to us. And it's tonight during this storm that I'd ask Mickey to stay with me until death separates us.

Our story began during a storm, turned my life upside down like a storm and I hope it will continue until the last storm I will be able to see.


End file.
